More than 100 years ago, the famous physicist Ernst Abbe described a fundamental limitation of any microscope that relies on any lens or system of lenses in an imaging system to focus light or other radiation: diffraction obscures (makes fuzzy) those details of the image that are smaller in size than approximately one-half the wavelength of the radiation. See "Scanned-Probe Microscopes" by H. Kumar Wickramasinghe, published in Scientific American, Vol. 261, No. 4, pp. 98-105 (October 1989). In other words, the resolution of the microscope is limited by the wavelength of the radiation. In order to circumvent this limitation, researchers have investigated the use of, inter alia, various types of imaging probes. Scanning tunneling microscopy (hereinafter "STM") devices, atomic force microscopy (hereinafter "AFM") devices, and near-field scanning optical microscopy (hereinafter "NSOM") are some examples of different types of probe microscopes.
In STM, a metallic probe is brought sufficiently close to a conducting sample surface such that a small tunneling current is established. The magnitude of this current is extremely dependent on the tip-to-sample distance (i.e., topography of the sample surface). The tip is allowed to scan laterally across the (irregular) surface of the sample body with several angstroms separation between tip and sample in order to achieve imaging with atomic-scale resolution. The tunneling current, and hence the tip-to-sample separation, is detected and controlled by an electromechanical feedback servomechanism. In AFM, imaging is achieved in a similar manner to that of the STM except that the atomic forces (either short-range repulsive or long-range attractive) are detected instead of tunneling current. An obvious advantage to this technique is that the tip and sample do not have to be conductive, all materials exert atomic forces.
An NSOM device is typically comprised of an aperture located at the tip of an elongated optical probe, the aperture having a (largest) dimension that is smaller than approximately the wavelength of the optical radiation that is being used. During device operation, the probe is positioned in close proximity to the surface of a sample body. The aperture of the probe is then allowed to scan across the surface of the sample body at distances of separation therefrom all of which distances are characterized by mutually equal forces components exerted on the probe device in the direction perpendicular to the global (overall) surface of the sample body, the scanning being detected and controlled by an electromechanical feedback servomechanism as was the case in STM and AFM.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,520, describes, inter alia, a probe device having an aperture located at the tip of a cladded glass fiber that has been coated with a metallic layer. The aperture is drilled into the metallic layer at the tip of the fiber at a location that is coaxed with the fiber. The (immediate) neighborhood of the tip is composed of a section of solid glass fiber that has obliquely sloping (truncated conical) sidewalls, whereby the sidewalls do not form a cylinder of any kind. Therefore, as the probe device laterally scans a rough surface, the calculations required to determine the desired information on the actual contours (actual profile) of the surface of the sample body require prior detailed knowledge of the slanting contours of the sidewalls of the probe, and these calculations typically do not yield accurate metrological determinations of the desired profile of the contours of the surface of the sample body, especially at locations of the surface of the sample body where sudden jumps (vertical jumps) thereof are located. In addition, fabrication of the probe device is complex and expensive, especially because of the need for drilling the aperture coaxially with the fiber.
Another example involves the fabrication of nanometric tip diameter fiber probes for photon tunneling microscopes ("PSTM") by selective chemical etching of the GeO2-doped cores of optical fibers. See "Reproducible Fabrication Technique of Nanometric Tip Diameter Fiber Probe for Photon Scanning Tunneling Microscope", Togar Pangaribuan, et. al., Japan Journal Applied Physics, Vol. 31 (1992), pp. L 1302-L 1304. By selectively etching the GeO.sub.2 doped regions of the fiber, a tapered tip having the shape of a small cone can be formed on the endface of the optical fiber. The cone angle of the fiber probe tip is controlled by varying the doping ratio of the fiber core and the composition of the etching solution. A fiber probe with a cone angle of 20.degree. and tip diameter of less than 10 nm was fabricated. Only probes having conical-shaped endfaces can be made with this technique, so that the sidewalls do not form a cylinder of any kind. The scanning range of such a probe is undesirably limited owing to the relatively large width (diameter) of the endface on which the relatively short-width conical tip is centered, coupled with the fact that, during scanning, the probe is rastered from side-to-side in an arc: a desired large length of scan is attempted, the corners of the probe's end face undesirably will make contact with the sample surface. In addition, the conical shape of the tip undesirably limits the accuracy of measurements wherever the surface being probed has a sudden jump.